1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera and in particular, it relates to an electronic still camera achieving a higher degree of reliability in rapid shooting and continuous shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic still camera, image data obtained through image-capturing performed by an image-capturing element such as a CCD are first taken into a buffer memory and stored, and after the image data are compressed, the compressed image data are recorded in a detachable recording medium such as a flash memory.
It takes more time to record image data in a recording medium than is required to store the image data in a buffer memory and the process consumes more battery power. This means that it is necessary to have more battery power available to support a continuous shooting mode, in which a plurality of pictures are taken continuously, than a single-shot mode in which pictures are taken one at a time in order to assure that continuous shooting is not interrupted due to loss of battery power.
In addition, a rapid shooting mode, in which a shutter release is performed before the transfer of compressed image data to the recording medium is completed, consumes more battery power than the single-shot mode, since processing for transferring and recording the compressed image data corresponding to the preceding frame into the recording medium is performed in the rapid shooting mode in addition to processing similar to that performed in the single-shot mode. Thus, unless there is a sufficient quantity of battery power remaining, the battery will run down, to result in an interruption of the rapid shooting operation.